


Lost & Found

by goodgonebetter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Genderbend, Hurt/Comfort, Lady Loki, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgonebetter/pseuds/goodgonebetter
Summary: Prince Thor is injured and alone when Loki finds him. Soon these two strangers find a love that is more powerful than any kingdom. The world will try to tear them apart but what is meant to be will always be.
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please enjoy this! I wanted it to be a one-shot but I got stumped so I decided to cut it in half.

Every morning Loki went down to the river to fill up her water buckets. She didn’t mind the short walk, especially now that it was Spring and the weather was so nice. It was business as usual until she saw a body on the riverbank.

Loki dropped her buckets and rushed over to the man’s seemingly lifeless body. When she was close she realized he was still just barely breathing. She kneeled down, turned him over on his back and placed his head on her lap. The man looked badly beaten and was bleeding from his left shoulder. Loki muttered a brief invocation to stop the bleeding, placing her healing hands on him. The bleeding stop but the man didn’t wake up or move.

“Oh, just my luck. You won’t die on me, handsome.”

Despite the scratches and bruises on his face, the man was good looking, with blond hair that was soaked like the rest of him. The man seemed to be of nobility, or at least from a rich family if his clothes said anything about him. Loki stood, hooking her arms underneath her and pulling. Gods, he was heavy! The man was tall, broad, and seemingly made of bricks. Loki wasn’t made of sticks herself, but she still struggled to pull this man all the way back to her cabin.

She had to wrestle to get him onto the bed, pulling off the soaked clothing and leaving him in his underwear. Quickly, she headed to her pantry. Good thing she had made a fresh batch of healing salve from her garden. Her magic was strong but drained her heavily, and she didn’t want to be weak when this stranger woke up. She got to work on drying him, applying the salve, and bandaging his wounds. The man seemed to be sleeping heavily, probably exhausted from whatever battle had brought him to Loki’s river.

Once he was bandaged and covered up, Loki realized that she still didn’t have any water. But she couldn’t just leave this strange man alone in her home. Who knows what havoc he could wreak if he woke up?

So, Loki cast a binding spell to keep the man in place until she got back.

By the time she got back she was winded and tired, and it wasn’t even noon. Not the morning she had planned when she woke up. She opened up the door and the man started yelling.

“Hello? Anyone there?!”

Loki walked into the bedroom, finding the man struggling in the invisible binding.

“Oh, you’re awake!”

“Witch! What have you done to me?”

The man looked angry, but a bit scared as well. Loki tsked and crossed her arms.

“I dragged you out of that river and tended to your wounds. A thank you would be nice.”

“Why the hell can’t I get up?!”

“Well, I can’t have some barbarian running loose in my home.”

“Barbarian? How dare you?! I am a prince and I deserve a little respect. And where the hell are my clothes.”

“Oh, a prince?” Loki walked over to the man struggling on the bed, leaning over him. He eyes were a bright blue, and she rather liked the fire in them. Her long and wavy black hair fell over him and he stopped struggling. He stared into her emerald eyes for a moment but blinked and turned his face away.

“Where the hell am I? ”

“My house, obviously.”

“I mean, am I still in Vanaheim?”

“Vanaheim? Oh, you must have gotten knocked on the head very hard. This forest is on the outskirts of Jotunheim.”

The man tensed up and turned back to her.

“You’re a Jotun?”

“The very best of them. Is Vanaheim your home?”

“No, I’m Asgardian.”

Loki hummed, climbing on top of the man and straddling him. His struggle started anew.

“Get off me!!”

“I’ve snagged myself a barbarian prince of Asgard? Is it true that your people bleed gold?”

Loki conjured up a blade and the man almost bucked her off with the force he was moving with. She laughed and rolled off him onto the other side of the bed, tossing the dagger away.

“What’s your name?”

“Why, so you can cast some kind of spell on me?!”

“So untrusting. I saved your life, you know.”

The man finally accepted that he wasn’t getting out of the binding spell and stopped moving around.

“My name is Thor Odinson.”

“Son of Odin? You really are a prince?”

“Why would I lie about that?”

“To try and impress me, I suppose. Anyways, my name is Loki.”

“No last name?”

“Nope.” Loki snapped her fingers and the binding was released.

Thor sat up, groaning and laying right back down. Loki leaned up on one elbow, watching Thor attempt to get comfortable.

“Stop staring at me.”

“Ugh, you’re so mean. Tell me how you ended up here.”

Thor sighed, but Loki could tell he was already softening up to her charms.

“My party and I were ambushed in Vanheim. I don’t know who they were, but they were sent to kill me. The rest of my party was killed and I thought I had joined them until I woke up here.” He looked around the bedroom, with books and papers everywhere. “At least I don’t think I’m dead.”

“Interesting. An assassination attempt, what fun! You must have been swept up in the river, it comes from the same way as Vanaheim. I wonder if they think you’re dead. Typically you have to bring something back as proof, like your head.”

“You didn’t happen to find a hammer with me, did you?”

Loki shook her head.

“That’s their proof then. I never go anywhere without it.”

“So, I suppose technically you are dead! What fun!”

“Nothing about this is fun!”

“You’ll see the humor in it eventually.”

“And what about you? What are you doing in the forest alone?”

“I cut ties with my family and moved away. Not a very fun story at all.”

Thor raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“It’s true! My father wanted me to be something I am not, so I left. I just want to live here and enjoy my books and my magic. Do Asgardians have a problem with magic? I can tell you have lightning under your skin, Thor. Where does it come from?”

“None of your business.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun. Stay here and rest, I’ll make us some food.” Loki rolled out of bed, walking towards the door.

“Don’t poison me!”

“If I wanted you dead, you’d still be in that river!”

**

Loki let some stew simmer over the fire, welcoming her first customers into her living room. It was a young couple, struggling with conceiving a child. Loki followed the rules of magic and could not directly just give them a child, but she could create a concoction that would increase their chances sevenfold for a small price. As she was explaining when and how to use the potion, Thor walked out of the bedroom in nothing but his underwear. Loki and the couple stared at him as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bread from the basket. He paid them no mind.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a husband! I’ve never seen him before.” The wife said. Thor turned and glared and Loki giggled.

“Oh, yes! My husband he is indeed! You see he’s a hunter, and he’s often out on his hunting trips, that’s why he’s never here.” Thor was too busy digging into all Loki’s bread to tell them she was lying.

“Is he alright? He looks a bit...” The husband started but his wife shushed him. Loki continued to spin her little tale.

“It was terrible really, he got into it with a bear! He’s so brave, I can’t imagine it. He gave me such a fright when he showed up on our doorstep but I got him all patched up.”

“You’re such an angel Loki, he’s lucky to have a wife as caring as you!”

“Oh, you’re too kind!”

“What are you doing over there?” Thor grunted, sitting on the seat next to Loki’s.

“I’ve created a fertility potion to help our lovely couple out. They’ve been married a year now, isn’t that sweet?” The couple looked so sweet and cuddling up next to each other in the loveseat.

Thor grunted.

“How long have you been married?”

“Oh, just a few years.” Loki thought up.

“Feels like forever,” Thor added and Loki pinched his arm, semiplayfully.

“And how did you meet?”

“She tied me to the bed until I told her my name.”

Loki giggled and the couple laughed it off, thinking it was just a joke.

“We actually met by the river, he completely swept me off my feet. Could you blame me for wanting him all to myself?”

Thor looked over at Loki, who was smiling at him. His expression softened and he actually chuckled.

“She keeps me on my toes, that’s for sure.” Loki wrapped her arms around his big bicep and giggled, overjoyed that he was playing along. Oh, and he was so warm.

“No children yet?” The husband asked. Loki isn’t sure what to say, for once. Thor swoops in.

“We haven’t talked about it much, but we certainly like trying.”

“Thor, you beast!” Loki laughed, playing hitting his shoulder.

“Only for you, darling.”

They chitchatted with the couple for a while before sending them off with good luck. Afterward, Loki found him a tunic and some pants and sat him down at the table.

“So you’re just a tricky little witch all the time, aren’t you.”

“Guilty as charged.” Loki hummed, pouring them some stew and setting it on the table.

“And what are you going to do when they ask why your beloved husband disappeared and never returns?

“I’ll think of something. Maybe you got eaten by the bear this time around.” Loki shrugged, eating her soup. Thor ate as well, his first meal in a day and he was extremely grateful for it.

“So you really don’t desire a husband? You’re alone out here?”

“As I said, I live out here to study and practice my magic in peace. A husband would just be a distraction.”

“And what about children?”

Loki rested her chin on her hand and sighed.

“I think I’ll have to make one out of clay if I ever want to have a child. As much as I don’t want a husband, I don’t think I’m desired by many men either.”

“Why not? You’re extremely beautiful.”

“You think so? Tell me more!”

“Oh hush, you know how good you look.”

Loki laughed, taking Thor’s bowl to refill it.

“What about you prince? Any engagements back at home?”

“I’ve turned away all the women that have offered their hand to me. Or rather, the families that try to sell their daughters away in the name of diplomacy. I want to marry someone that loves me and not my title.”

“Such a gentleman. Your king can’t be happy with that.”

Thor chuckles. “Definitely not. He lectures me every day about settling down. I do want a family though, eventually.”

Loki gave him more bread and some wine, and Thor accepted it all happily.

“Thank you, Loki. For saving my life. I’m sure I’d be dead if you hadn’t shown me kindness.”

“How princely of you, you’re welcome! Come now, give us a kiss.”

“I take it back.”

Loki made Thor lay back down for the rest of the day as another set of customers came in. An older man that used Loki’s healing salve for his aching back and a farmer that wanted a good fortune for his next harvest.

People came from far and wide to get Loki’s magical assistance. She had made quite the name for herself, even though she was wrapped in mystery. Every customer heard a different story about her and where she came from. Thor listened as she told tall tales in between creating and serving potions. He found himself smiling more often than not as she spun her stories.

Thor came out a few more times, for food and drink, and Loki would always tell people to ignore her husband as he walked around. Then she would proceed to tell them how they met, a different story each time. By the end of the day, Thor wasn’t sure if anything was real.

Loki left again to refill her water buckets, struggling and spilling some water as she walked inside. Thor watched her struggle from a chair. She set the buckets down, mixing one with some sort of solution. Then she grabbed a rag and started cleaning up until every inch of the cabin was clean again. She heated up half of the other bucket and used it to clean herself up, making Thor stay in the next room while she did it.

After she was clean and dressed in nightclothes, she started working on some new potions. It was an exact science and Thor watched as she worked very carefully. She worked until well into the night, finally stopping as she was too sleepy to continue.

“Come on then, let’s go to sleep.”

Thor stood awkwardly at the door frame.

“Together?”

“Well, unless you want to sleep on the floor. I wouldn’t recommend it though.”

“Are you even a little scared of me? You haven’t known me for a day.”

“You’re not as scary as you think.”

Loki yawned and laid down under the covers. Thor finally relented and laid on the other side.

“Don’t try anything while I sleep.” He grunted.

“Such a baby.”

**

Loki woke up to an empty bed the next morning. She thought that Thor had left but noticed that his clothes were still sitting where she had left them. Loki rolled out of bed and went looking for Thor but found nothing. She frowned, unsure why she was so upset at his absence. Loki actually liked him, not that she would tell him that.

Then Thor opened up the door, carrying two buckets full of water. He looked like he had also cleaned up in the river and was smiling when he saw her.

“Good morning Loki.”

“Good morning to you! Thank you for the water, but you should be resting.”

“I feel a million times better. Besides, it’s the least I can do. You’re not someone I want to be indebted to for long.”

“You’re a smart man Thor.”

Loki made them some breakfast and her first customers showed up not long after. A young woman helped her ailing father through the door, hoping to cure his terrible cough. Loki gave him a once over, unsure what she could do for him. She headed to her pantry and decided on a syrup that would dampen the symptoms. She gave clear instructions, took her payment, and wished them well.

“I can’t imagine that you’re popular with the healers in the kingdom. In Asgard, you have to have a royal seal to practice healing magic.”

“I assure you my business is blessed by the king. The others know not to mess with me.”

“What, are you his personal healer or something?”

“Or something.” Loki hummed, cleaning up their breakfast. She went on to check Thor’s wounds, happy to see that the cuts were almost all healed, and the bruises were changing color.

“You’ll be in top shape in no time. Then it’s back to Asgard with you.”

Thor frowned, drinking more water. The idea of going back home now didn’t seem like a good idea.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just…someone tried to kill me. And I don’t even know who it was.”

“Ooo, perhaps it was an inside job. A true backstabbing, how interesting.”

“It’s really not. I just wonder if I need to lie low for a while.”

“Well, no one is going to look for you here. And I suppose you make for a nice distraction.”

“Really, I can stay here?”

“Sure, why not? You’re absolutely intriguing Thor, and I want to see how this story of yours plays out.”

And so, they began living together. In the next month, the two of them fell into a routine. Thor woke up early to fetch water and check the few traps he had set. Loki would get up later to cook and set up her shop. Thor worked on things in and around the cabin while Loki took in customers until the sun went down. They would have dinner and keep each other company for the rest of the night. Thor began to see the woman that Loki really was. She was a trickster to the bone but had a good heart. She listened to the people that came in and did her best to help them. In the short time he had known her he watched her help the sick and sad, and comfort those that were too far gone for her help. Loki carried herself like someone of nobility, and Thor often asked about her past. She would only say that her father was a rich man and she wanted nothing to do with him, though he tried to get her to come back with gifts and money. Loki never opened the packages that arrived on the doorstep.

She wanted to know more about him as well, prying every chance she got. He told her whatever she asked, though it mostly got him teased for being a “spoiled little prince” but he didn’t mind at all. He would tell her about Asgard and all the things he loved about it, all the food he loved that wanted to eat again, and all the regret he had for being a hotheaded warrior.

Thor found that he couldn’t stop thinking about Loki even when they weren’t together. He wanted to please her and make her smile. She was like no other person he had ever met, with fiery nature and dazzling charm. He wanted to press even closer to her, taste her and be all hers.

One day he found a patch of wildflowers while setting traps. Something came over to him and he plucked a few to make a multicolored bouquet. He headed back to the cabin with the flowers behind his back. Loki was grinding something down into dust, humming a soft turn. Thor almost lost his will but presented the flowers to her nevertheless.

“For you. I found them on my walk.”

Loki paused, tilting her head and looking at the flowers. She took them, rubbing at the petals and sniffing them.

“You found these?”

“Yes, there was a whole patch of them. Do you…not like them?” Thor felt like he was sinking into the floor until Loki smiled and giggled.

“Thor, I love them! These are fire flowers, did you know that?”

Thor shook his head.

“Well, when used correctly they create an aphrodisiac.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m serious! Though if you’re not careful you’ll end up with poison. Oh, you must show me the field you found!”

Loki found a vase for the flowers, then grabbed Thor’s hand and made him lead her. Thor felt like he was on fire as he walked beside her.

They found the field and Loki was elated at all the flowers.

“You’ve given me a wonderful gift Thor. I’ll be able to make so many things with these flowers.”

“I didn’t get them for your business. I got them for you. Just, for being you.”

Loki actually blushed, looking away from his intense stare. She sat in the field and Thor followed her down.

“You shouldn’t like me like that.”

“Why not? You’re smart, sweet, and beautiful. Why shouldn’t I like you?”

Thor took her hands again, holding one to his heart.

“I’ve never felt this way before. You are like no one else and I want you, Loki.”

Loki looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. She was unsure but Thor made her feel something that she had never felt before. He was gorgeous and warm and she loved when he smiled at her.

“A prince cannot be with a peasant,”

“The prince died that day in the river. The man before you is just that, a man. Please Loki, say you feel the same.”

Loki didn’t say anything but pulled him in for a kiss. He followed her to the ground willingly, hover over her and kissing her breath away. When they pulled away her kissed her cheek, neck, and chest, worshipping the pale skin before him. Loki’s hands explored his body, feeling his muscles and warm skin. She pulled him back to her lips, kissing him again and again. They only broke apart when the sun began to go down. Thor picked her up bridal style, carrying her back to the cabin.

They laughed at the sight of each other, covered in grass and sticks. After cleaning up they ate dinner, Loki sitting in Thor’s lap.

“You won’t leave me now?”

“Never Loki, I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

“What about your family?”

Thor knew that he should reach out to them, let them know that he was alive and well.

“If they find me, they will drag me back to Asgard.”

“But you love Asgard. And don’t say you don’t, because I know you do.”

“Yes, I do love it. But I find myself loving life here with you more each day.”

Loki pulled him in for another kiss.

“Now this witch has gotten her hands on you, and I’ll never let you go.”

“And I will be your loyal barbarian until the very end.”

**

Life went on like that for a while, with Loki and Thor sharing affection at every moment. Thor would kiss Loki every morning before leaving and it would be the first thing he did when he returned. Loki kept him well fed and well dressed, trading potions for fabrics and making them clothes in her spare time.

One day a rich client came in, looking for a potion that would help his beloved cats live longer. As Loki whipped him up an elixir, Thor came in from resetting his traps.

“Hello darling.” Thor leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

“Hello sweetheart.”

“And who is this?” The client asked, watching from his chair.

“This is my husband, Thor.”

“Husband? Where are your rings?”

“Oh, well…”

“You did the marriage ceremony didn’t you?”

“You see my lord, Thor is Asgardian, and their customs are different-“

“No excuses Loki! What if you have a child out of wedlock? Your father would be very upset.”

Loki turned away from both men to hide her blush. Though they hadn’t gone that far yet, it was embarrassing to talk about in front of a man old enough to be her father.

“What does this ceremony entail?” Thor sat down and leaned in to hear from the client.

“Thor!”

“Don’t you want to get married, eventually?”

“Well, of course. But… Oh, I don’t know.”

“The ceremony is simple. A nobleman, like myself, would officiate as the couple ties a ribbon to their connect their wrists. They recite their vows, drink water from the river Van, and exchange rings. I still wear the one of my beloved wife, rest her soul.” The man held up his left hand, showing off his silver thumb ring.

“Then they each cut a braid from their hair, keeping it over the hearth for good luck. It’s a simple ceremony to bond two souls for life. A very beautiful thing.”

Thor looked over to Loki, who was trying to focus on finishing the elixir.

“That sounds wonderful. Loki, shouldn’t we do this?”

“Shh, I’m trying to concentrate.”

Finally, the elixir was done, and Loki sent the client away.

“I will return in two weeks to officiate the ceremony. Worry not, I will bring everything we need! Get your affairs in order, and good luck!”

That night Thor wrapped Loki up in his arms and cuddled her close.

“You really want to get married to me?”

“Why is it so hard to believe that I love you that much? There’s no one else for me in the world or the next.”

“Stubborn, like a bull.” Loki held his hand, kissing his callused palm and relaxing in his arms. She loved Thor more than anything in her life, and she wanted to marry him. She would marry him and they would live the rest of their lives together in their cabin.

“I’ll treat you like a princess for the rest of my days.”

“If I wanted to be a princess, I would be. Just treat me like your equal and your beloved, and I’ll be happy until our final days.”

“I promise.”

**

One week later Thor was at the river, filling up their buckets. Loki’s scream cut through the forest and Thor dropped everything to run to her. When he reached the cabin the door was swung open and the living room was trashed. Loki was nowhere to be found and Thor felt his blood run cold when he heard her scream deeper in the woods.

“Loki!” Thor burst out of the cabin and ran towards the noise.

“Thor, hel-“ Loki’s voice was cut short but Thor was already on her trail. He followed the line of footprints and crushed foliage and it told him that multiple assailants had taken her away.

“Fuck, she bit me!” Thor heard one of them yell and then he heard a smack and a yelp.

Thor found Loki and three men in a clearing. She was fighting like hell, even with her hands tied together. Thor called for Loki again, getting all of their attention. Loki used the distraction to sprint over towards him only to be tackled by one of the men. Thor charged him, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him away from her. The other two men attacked, and Thor got Loki behind him. They had their faces covered and moved like trained fighters.

They tried to wrestle him to the ground, but Thor threw them off, elbowing the shorter one to the ground. The other two tried to attack him from behind. Loki struggled to get out of her bindings, too frazzled to think up a spell to save them. It seemed like they were going to overpower Thor to the ground, when a crack of lightning struck him, going through him like a conductor and blowing back the three assailants. 

Loki screamed, certain that Thor would have been killed by the strike but he stood tall from the burnt ground. The lightning danced around his fingers and hair. The assailants were alive and struggling to get back up off the ground.

“We’re taking Loki, don’t interfere.” One of the men said, even as his body shook with the after-effects of the lightning.

“Stay down or you’re dead.”

Thor took a step towards them but Loki wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t fear him or his lightning, only holding him close.

“Don’t kill them, please. Let’s just go home. I want to go home, Thor.”

Quickly the lightning dissipated, and Thor’s tense muscles relaxed and he turned to hold him in his arms.

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m alright, I’m okay.” Loki kissed him, shaking from the rush of emotion.

“Loki-“ The man started and the woman yelled.

“No, no Helblindi! I’m staying here, with Thor! He will be my husband and I will never return to father! Now turn back or I will let him burn you to ash.” Loki took Thor’s hands and they walked back to their home. The assailants didn’t follow.

Thor was still on edge, unable to stop his leg from bouncing up and down. Loki tended to his injuries, calming him with her touch. The mess would have to wait until tomorrow.

“Darling, you have to settle down.”

“How can I? I leave for a moment and they snatch you up. Who was that man you called Helblindi? How do you know him?” Thor pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Loki wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Helblindi is my brother.”

“What?!”

“I’m sure that news of me getting married got back to Helblindi and he wanted to bring me home by force. Me marrying someone means competition for my father’s…for his wealth. But I don’t care about that! I just want to live my life! I want to live with you, and have a family.” Loki whined, sniffling before full out crying her eyes out. Thor let her tuck herself away in his arms and cry it out, carrying her to bed and comforting her.

“I’ll protect you Loki. You’re my wife, and we’re going to live in peace now.”

He kissed her tears away and let her maneuver herself on top of him, straddling his waist. They kissed and Thor rubbed her shoulders and let her fall asleep on top of his chest. Sleep did not come easily for him that night as he listened for any evidence of another attack. Soon he succumbed to his exhaustion and the couple slept in peace.

**

The next week, Loki’s rich client, Tyr, came back with all the ceremony supplies. Loki had created a small plot, making it pretty for the ceremony. Thor put on the clothes he had been wearing the day they met, the most elegant thing he had. Loki came out of the house in an ankle-length white dress, hair braided back, with a crown made of fire flowers.

They knelt on the ground, tying the ribbon around their wrists. Thor couldn’t stop grinning at Loki as she carefully tied the knot. Tyr recited words in an ancient language, and Thor only recognized when he told them to recite their vows.

“Loki, you saved my life not long ago. Since the day we met, I have been enthralled by you and your neverending charm. I can’t tell you when I fell in love with you, but I can say that I will love you for the rest of our lives. I will care for you, protect you, and do everything in my power to make you happy. I give you my heart, and bind my soul to you.”

“Thor, the day that I found you was the day my life changed completely. Never have I met someone so strong and yet so kind. With you, I have found my complementary piece and it brings me a special kind of comfort. I will never stop loving you, in life or in death. I promise that we will live a happy life together. I give you my heart, and bind my soul to you.”

The water from the river Van was freezing cold despite the warm weather it had been sitting in. They poured it into each other’s mouth from the chalice and exchanged the thumb rings courtesy of Tyr. They created a small braid with their hair, tied it into a circle and hung it on their hearth.

They shared a rich dinner with Tyr and thanked him, telling him goodbye at sundown. Loki served them a cake, rich and creamy. Thor attached a sign to the door before going to the bedroom.

**It’s Our Honeymoon, Closed!!**

Thor found Loki on the bed, wearing nothing at all. She looked glorious on their blue blankets, tall with curves in all the right places. Thor stripped down and joined her on the bed, kissing from her stomach to her breasts and neck until he reached her lips. Thor felt like their bodies were both on fire, and his heartbeat started to speed up. He suddenly felt ravenous, wanting to give her everything.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?”

“I mixed some of the fire flowers elixir into the cake.”

“You cheeky little minx.”

They made love until the early morning hours, sharing each and every part of themselves with the other. Thor wrote his love on every inch of her body and Loki took it all and gave back just as much. He filled her up again and again until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Thor woke up the next morning feeling whole and content. Loki was cuddled into his chest and was still soundly asleep. He rolled out of bed and headed out of the room to get some water and a towel. Thor cleaned them both up, heading to the closet to get some clothes for the day.

“Thor, come back to bed.”

“I need to check the traps darling.”

“Thor.” The man knew that once he looked at her, it would all be over. Still, he turned around.

Loki only had to look at him to get him crawling back into bed. The traps could wait.

When they finally left the bedroom Loki found gifts waiting on their porch. Freshly baked bread, fruit, wine, and other things. They ate and celebrated together, enjoying the first day of the rest of their lives together. They felt like they had been blessed, and took the rest of the week to enjoy their honeymoon.

About a month and a half later, life was still just as blissful as before. Loki was entertaining a couple of clients, one of which was a magic-user herself. The women were just chitchatting when Loki had to ask for more water. She had some bouts of nausea recently, and while it worried Thor, Loki said it was nothing. Thor still mentioned it to them when he brought his wife some water. The woman leaned over, giving Loki a once over before raising her hand.

“May I?”

“Well, I suppose,” Loki muttered.

The other healer took a moment, pressing her hand on Loki’s stomach.

“Oh, my lady! I can feel some life in there! Very young still.”

“What? No, you’re mistaken!” Loki wrapped her arms around her stomach, turning away from her.

“You know I’m never wrong about these things! I’m sure that you’re pregnant.”

Thor felt shocked, but then he was filled with joy. A child! He picked Loki up and hugged her, even though she rebuffed his advance.

“Put me down!”

“Aren’t you happy my love? We’ll have a little one soon.”

Loki’s expression softened, melting into his hug.

“I want a bigger house then.”

“I’ll build you a castle if I must.”

It took a while longer for the baby to grow, showing up as a little bump. Loki was beautiful always, but Thor thought she looked resplendent while she was pregnant. She wore soft and comfy dresses as she continued to work. Thor stayed by her side most of the day, leaving to get them the essentials. Usually happy to stay at home, Loki was starting to feel stir crazy. She begged Thor to take her into the markets and though he was still wary he finally relented.

They walked through the market together, Thor’s arm wrapped protectively around his wife. Loki was elated, buying fabric to make baby blankets and clothes and some ingredients that were hard to find. Thor followed her from booth to booth until he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Thor, is that you?”

Thor turned to see his friend, Fandral. The man looked bewildered as if he was seeing a ghost. Both men embraced, happy to see each other again.

“Where have you been man? All of Asgard has been looking for you. I thought you were dead.”

“I…There was an ambush, and I ended up here.”

“What do you mean? Why haven’t you come home.”

Thor shrugged, keeping an eye on Loki as he talked with his friend.

“This is my home Fandral. I’m staying here.”

Fandral’s happy face quickly fell.

“What the hell do you mean you’re staying? You’re crown prince of Asgard, you can’t just _stay._ ”

“I’m not crown prince anymore. The Thor that you know is long gone.”

“You’ve gone mad.”

“Thor, what’s going on?” Loki came back up to him and he wrapped his arms around her, covering up her belly and praying that Fandral didn’t notice.

“We’re leaving Loki.”

Fandral stood his ground in front of them.

“Who the hell is this woman?”

“I’m his wife. Who the hell are you?” Loki scowled, looking like she could spit poison at any second.

“Wife? What the hell Thor? Has this witch cast a spell on you?”

Thor grabbed his oldest friend by the collar, looking him in the eyes as he spoke.

“I suggest you forget that this ever happened and run back to Asgard.”

“Thor, I’m your friend!”

“Then you should understand why I’m doing this. Come on Loki.” Thor let Fandral go and the couple left the market. Thor was angry, but also frightened. If Fandral went back to Asgard and told them he was still alive, Odin would burn everything down just to find him. There was no way he would recognize his marriage to Loki either. Or their child that was growing inside her.

Loki soothed him at home in their bed.

“It’s going to be alright. That’s your friend right, he wouldn’t betray him.”

“He might be loyal to me, but he’s also loyal to Asgard.”

“I just can’t believe he said I cast a spell on you. Not that it’s not possible, but I’m beautiful enough to snag a man without using some magic.”

Thor smiled despite his distress, kissing his silly wife. He pressed a hand to her belly before leaning down and kissing just above her belly button.

“Our sweet baby, I can’t wait to meet you.”

“He’s not ready yet, so Papa will have to wait.”

“He?”

Loki nodded and idly rubbed her belly.

“Well, what shall we name him then?”

“I don’t know. But we should wait until the baby is born, don’t you think?”

“I suppose you’re right,”

They spent the rest of the evening talking about plans for the nursery and planning for the quickly coming winter.

They were asleep for just a few hours when Loki woke up, suddenly feeling a sense of dread. She shook Thor awake, whispering in his ears.

“Thor, wake up! I think there’s someone outside.”

Thor startled awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He only had a moment to collect himself before the front door was kicked in with an immense amount of force.

Thor quickly hid Loki in the wardrobe, throwing the door to the bedroom open and facing his assailants.

It was Fandral and five Asgardian soldiers, trashing the living room and the kitchen. Overturning chairs and tables and breaking everything in sight.

“Fandral, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m saving you from the witch’s grasp, Thor. I know you don’t understand it but you’ll thank me later.”

Thor went to tackle him but was grabbed by the other shoulders. He fought with no restraint, thinking about nothing but protecting his family. Fandral thought he was helping? Thor would make sure to knock some sense into him. These were highly skilled soldiers, but Thor knew everything they had been taught. Since childhood, he had been trained to fight, and he wasn’t going down to those that were beneath him.

They ended up outside, Thor kicked a soldier off the porch before being knocked off himself. He attacked one with reckless abandon, punching him over and over until he heard Loki scream.

When he looked up, Fandral was holding Loki by her neck with a sword to her belly.

“Go willingly or they’re both dead.”

Loki was crying, afraid for her baby and her husband. She could feel the sword pressed right onto her skin.

“Don’t hurt her. Please don’t hurt her.”

Thor knelt down, allowing himself to be tied up. The ropes were enchanted, making his entire body feel so heavy he could barely keep his head up. Fandral released Loki and immediately she went to her husband, wrapped her arms around his necks.

“Don’t go, please don’t go please don’t.” Loki cried into his neck and Thor couldn’t even comfort her. He fought so hard to hold her but he could do nothing.

“Say goodbye to the witch Thor. We’ll have you fixed up in no time.”

Fandral grabbed Loki by her hair and yanked her back, knocking her out with the butt of his sword. Thor watched helplessly as he was dragged away, adding insult to injury when Fandral had the cabin set on fire. The last he saw of Loki before being tossed in a wagon was her laying in the grass as their home began to burn.

As the horses took off and they headed towards Asgard, Thor was given something to make him sleep. Before he passed out he swore to Fandral.

“You’ll pay for this with your life.”


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will always find a way through the worst of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to the end of it but I wanna write more so stay tuned!

Loki’s vision was blurry from the smoke when she woke up. The fire had spread quickly, engulfing the entire house. Loki whimpered, kneeling up and watching her home burn. She was weak from the baby and the head injury, but she had to do something. She held her hands up, focusing every ounce of her leftover energy into the flame. Slowly but surely the flames began to dissipate and eventually all died out. Then Loki began to cry.

Thor was gone. Her home was mostly ashes and who knows what will happen to their baby. If Thor’s best friend was willing to do this, she guessed that his father would not hesitate to strike a bastard child down. Loki whimpered as she walked through her burned home, finding their braided hair untouched and their bedroom mostly intact. She laid back on their bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Loki went to the river to wash the ash and blood from her body. She sat there for a long time, staring into the endless forest.

“Loki? Loki, are you alright?”

Loki turned when she heard her father’s voice, seeing him walking over to her.

“My men saw smoke last night coming from here. We went to the cabin and…Oh, Loki. What happened?”

He knelt beside his daughter, his youngest child that he hadn’t seen in years. He respected her wishes and kept his distance but when he saw that she might be in danger he had to see. Now he found his beloved child pregnant, injured, and all alone. Loki burst into tears again and fell into her father’s embrace.

“They took him, they took my husband away.”

Laufey comforted his daughter, rubbing her back and feeling her pain.

“Come home Loki. For the baby, if anything else. We will fix this.”

The king of Jotunheim helped his daughter up, bringing the runaway princess back to her castle.

**

Thor woke up in and Asgardian cell, wrists bound. His head was throbbing and he was all alone. He stayed like that for a few hours until his parents, the king and queen of Asgard, arrived. Fandral followed in close behind. Frigga knelt down, letting out a sob as she saw her son sitting in the corner farthest from them.

“Thor, please come here so I can help you.”

“No. Leave me be.”

“Thor, your mother will reverse the spell that the witch placed upon you,” Odin claimed, looking his usual angry self.

“Is that what he told you? That she put a spell on me? It’s all a lie. It would be better if you thought me dead.”

Frigga reached out for him but Thor made no move towards her.

“Leave me be.”

“If you continue this I’ll track down this witch myself and give you her head to keep you company.”

Thor was up and banging on the bars in a second, shocking the three on the other side.

“You won’t lay a hand on her.”

Frigga took his arm and held it, letting her golden magic flow through him. It felt like a rush of cold liquid through his veins and his mother let him go with a gasp.

“There’s no curse or spell on his heart.”

“What? That can’t be! I know what I saw, Thor wasn’t acting like himself.” Fandral protested but Frigga insisted that there was nothing there.

“I love her, and you can’t take that away from me.”

“For her sake and for the sake of that bastard she carries, you’ll forget about her. I’ll let you sit here for another few days until you get a hold of yourself. “ Odin left, taking Frigga with him.

“Thor-“ Fandral at least looked guilty for what he had done, but Thor could never forgive him now.

“Leave. The next time I see you, you best be prepared to die.”

Thor went back to his corner and sat, staring at the grey wall.

**

They let Thor out of his cell after a week, allowing him to clean up, shave and return to his own room. It was still exactly like he had left it but felt like he had never really lived there. Laying in his bed without Loki by his side was so unnatural. He missed her, and he wanted nothing more than to go to her and just run away. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay. He wanted to apologize for all of this disgusting mess. He wanted to see their baby.

Now, the ring on his thumb was the only thing that he had left. His father would force him to marry by threatening her and their child. He would live the rest of his life as a pawn in his father’s game.

**

Invitations for potential partners for the crown prince of Asgard were sent out that month. Princesses from near and far were invited to come and entertain the royal family, vying for a spot of the heiress to the most bountiful kingdom in the land. Thor wanted nothing to do with it but was forced to go along with his father’s plans.

They started coming to Asgard in the following weeks. Kings and their daughters dressed in expensive clothing and bringing extravagant gifts for the prince and his family. Thor couldn’t even bring himself to appreciate their effort. He compared every princess to Loki’s striking eyes, perfectly sculptured face and body, and beautiful smile. None of them had what she had and Thor just wasn’t interested.

Thankfully, none of them interested Odin either. He was looking for a strong ally, someone that he wouldn’t want to fight against. The first few kingdoms were turned away for simply being too small and weak to prove good allies. They would entertain them for a while before sending them back home with gifts of their own. This went on for months.

One morning Thor was called into the throne room, with more princesses coming to see him. He forced himself to roll out of bed and get dressed. As he walked down the blank halls of the castle he rubbed the ring on his finger. Loki would be so far along in her pregnancy now, she’d be about ready to pop. He prayed that he would see her again.

The King and princess of Vanaheim were kind and generous with their gifts, but Thor thought the princess was stuck up. But they had the military power to interest Odin. So they sat and listened to the king talk about what a wonderful wife his daughter would be. It seemed like it would never end until a page interrupted.

“My lord, another king has arrived.”

“His name?”

“King Laufey, of Jotunheim.”

Odin sat up straighter and the king of Vanaheim tensed up. Jotunheim was just as powerful as Asgard, controlling the north while Asgard carried the south. That was an allyship that no one could turn down. Thor could only think of his home in the Jotun forests.

King Laufey came in alone, carrying himself like a true king.

“King Laufey, this is an excellent surprise! Have you brought your daughter?”

“I have. The youngest of my children.”

“Well, I see you haven’t brought anything else with you.”

“I assure you, my gift will be the greatest.”

Laufey turned as the doors opened once more and princess Loki walked in. She was dressed in a green floor-length dress with long sleeves. Simple and elegant with gold jewelry on her neck and wrist. Her belly was huge now, and she held it with her hands. Her hair was shining, with a simple gold crown. She bowed just a little bit. Thor sat there in stunned silence.

“You brought a pregnant princess to marry my son?”

“On the contrary; I brought your son his family.”

Thor rushed out of the chair to his wife, enveloping her in a hug. She giggled and hugged him, feeling whole again once more.

“What is this?”

“It has come to my attention that while prince Thor was recovering from being ambushed, in Vanheim might I mention, he was helped by my daughter Loki. The two of them have been married under Jotun law, so you trying to find another princess from him to marry is a slap in the face to my kingdom and my family. I believe it would be in your best interest to recognize their marriage.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Frankly? Yes, I am. There’s a burnt cabin in my woods and I don’t take kindly to it.”

Thor and Loki were in their own little world. Thor kissed her lips over and over again.

“My darling, my beloved little witch.”

“My handsome, strong barbarian. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you. Are you well?”

“Yes, I’m well. And our baby is too. Feel.”

Loki took one of his hands and placed it on her belly. He could feel tiny feet kicking up a storm. He grinned and kneeled down and kissed her belly. His family was complete again.

“I had no clue that he had married a princess.”

“Yes well, Loki doesn’t like living in the castle, and keeps her identity secret for her safety.”

Thor stood back up and kissed his wife again.

“Of course you’re a princess. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because we weren’t a prince and a princess. We were just Thor and Loki. I just want to be us.”

Thor was elated to his wife again. She was glowing and beautiful and all his to have and hold once more.

Thor turned to his father and the look of shock on his face was absolutely priceless.

“I think we’re done here. King Laufey, I hope you’ll stay with us for a while?”

“Of course, until the baby is born.”

“Wonderful, we’ll have your things put into a guestroom; Loki’s things will go to my room. Come on darling, let me show you your new home.”

He took Loki’s hand and led her away from the throne home. Suddenly, all the life and happiness he had thought was missing from Asgard had returned in full force. What had been sad and depressing since his arrival became colorful and exciting once more. He took Loki to the garden, with rows and rows of beautiful flowers and trees.

“I hope you’ll be happy here in your new home.”

“As long as we can be together, I’ll be happy.”

They had to sit halfway through the walk, Loki’s baby bump making it hard to keep up with Thor. He let her rest her legs on his lap as they relaxed in the shade.

“And your mother?”

“You can meet her in the morning, at breakfast. She’ll want to talk your ear off about you and the baby. I want you all to myself for now.”

They got back up and Thor showed Loki back to his rooms, letting her sit in one of the comfortable seats. She absentmindedly stroked her belly as her things were brought in. Thor went to the kitchen, having them make Loki’s favorite foods for dinner to be brought to their room later. He went to the libraries to find her some books that would interest her. He visited the royal tailor for some fabric, so she could continue to make clothes as she pleased. He wanted to make his home feel like home to her but worried that this castle wouldn’t make Loki happy either. But when he returned to his room Loki smiled and begged him to stop running around and just sit with her. She sat in his lap and he rubbed her belly, feeling their baby kick up a storm.

“He never rests. We’ll have to tie a rope to him when he learns to walk.” Loki sighed, trying to relax into her husband’s hold.

“I’m sure he’ll keep us on our toes.”

They talked more about their baby. What he would look like (hair like Loki and eyes like Thor), who he would take after (Loki) and who would spoil him more (also Loki).

“When you become King, you mustn’t be too harsh on our boy. My father was so hard on Helblindi, and look how he turned out.”

“I promise, Loki.”

They ate their dinner and Loki began to move her things into their new places. She had Thor rearrange the furniture about three times before she was happy. She took their ring of braided hair, a most prized possession, and placed it on the hearth. Eventually, it looked like an actually lived-in room. They bathed together, and Thor dressed her in one of his tunics. Even with her big belly the shirt almost reached her knees.

It took Loki a while to get comfortable and when she finally settled they were facing each other.

“I thought I would never see you again,” Thor whispered even though it was just them in the room. “I was so afraid that he had hurt you badly.”

“My father found me the next day and brought me back to the castle. I was so worried about you, I thought they might make you forget me.”

“Never. You were all I could think about these past few months. And our life together.”

Loki sighed, letting some tears fall as she stroked her husband’s beard.

“I went and visited the cabin before we came here. It was just a shell of our little home. I miss it so much, Thor.”

They knew that they could never go back to their life in that cabin. Odin wouldn’t let Thor out of his sight again and Loki was going to stay by his side no matter what. But they could still reminisce about what their old lives were like.

“I know Loki. But here we can keep each other safe. I love you more than this entire kingdom, and I love our little baby already.”

“I love you too, and I love our rambunctious little one too, even if he wants to keep me up all night.”

They fell asleep together for the first time in months, finally at peace and happy again.

**

The next morning they went to the dining hall for breakfast. Odin, Frigga, and Laufey were already seating, welcoming the young couple to the table. Thor pulled out the chair for Loki, and sat down beside her. Frigga reached for Loki’s hands, sadness written all over your face.

“I hope that one day you can forgive us for what we have put you both through. I want to welcome you to our family Loki, and I hope that staying here with us will make you happy.”

“Of course, my lady. I’m just so happy to be reunited with my love. I was worried that the baby would arrive before I got here.”

They made idle conversation as they were served breakfast. Frigga suggested finding a caretaker for the baby, but Loki declined. She wanted herself and Thor to take care of their babies by themselves. It would be a difficult process but Thor was willing to do everything to make sure their families had a happy life.

Their quiet family time was cut short when Fandral showed up. Loki gasped at the sight of him, putting a protective hand on her belly. Thor stood up in a rage, ready to leap across the table and strangle the man. Fandral kept his distance and kept his head down.

“What the hell are you doing here? You’re not welcome Fandral.”

“I invited him. To apologize of course.” Odin said, idly cutting and eating his food.

“He threatened the life of my wife and my child. The only apology I will take is his life.”

Laufey stood up as well with anger written all over his face.

“This is the felon that committed a crime on my land and he walks freely here in Asgard? What kind of place do you run here, Odin?”

“Thor, you must understand. I did what I did because I thought it was what was best for you!”

“Showing up in the dead of night and terrorizing my family? No, you did what was best for you and this place. You wanted to be the hero that brought the prince back. Now you’re nothing but my enemy.”

Odin ordered Fandral to be arrested, and the guards took him kicking and screaming to the cells. Loki was shaking in her chair, holding back tears.

“Thor, I need to lay down. I don’t feel well.”

Thor and Loki excused themselves and he took her back to bed. She laid on her side, staring at the wall while he rubbed her back.

“I didn’t even know that he was here in Asgard. I should have taken care of him myself.”

“There’s something dark in that man, Thor. He shouldn’t be here.”

“He won’t hurt you again Loki, I promise you.”

“But…”

Thor laid down, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“What is it?”

“What if he’s the one that sent those men to kill you?”

Thor hadn’t thought about the assassination attempt in months.

“It could have been anyone Loki, I’m crown prince of Asgard. Fandral _was_ my friend before all of this.”

“I just don’t like the idea of him being here, especially with our baby coming. Can’t you just, banish him or something?”

“I will talk to my father about it. Just rest.”

**

Thor and Loki stayed in their own rooms for the rest of the day. Loki felt unwell and Thor did everything in his power to make her feel better. He made sure she had plenty to do to keep her distracted and had their meals brought to them.

He left her in their room to sleep that night as he talked to his father in the throne room.

“Father, you must send him away. Loki doesn’t feel safe with Fandral here and the next time I see him I fear I’ll go mad and kill him.”

“How can you say that? You’ve known Fandral since you were a child. You’ve only known this woman for a year.”

“’ This woman’? Loki is my wife and the mother of my child. Couldn’t you show her some respect?”

“I don’t owe any Jotun respect.”

Odin sat on his throne, all high and mighty. It infuriated Thor and reminded him how badly he hated being under his father’s rule. Thor paced back and forth in the room as his blood boiled.

“You should respect your only son enough to speak properly about his family.”

“The same son that abandoned his post and fucked off to an enemy kingdom.”

“I was almost killed! A group of assassins killed almost my entire party. Have you even looked into that?”

“Assassins? Your party was killed in an avalanche.” Odin sat up straighter, and Thor stopped his pacing.

“What? Who told you that?”

“Fandral, of course. The only other survivor.”

“Father, Fandral left an entire day before the rest of us…” Thor’s thought trailed off, and realized what had been staring him in the face the entire time.

Fandral had made up some sort of excuse to head back to Asgard a full day before the rest of the party. Giving him enough time to set up the attack and have them all killed. Of course he had been looking for Thor in Jotunheim, because he would know that the river Thor ended up in flowed that way. Thor and Odin both put the pieces together and realized their mistakes.

A page burst through the door, panting wildly.

“Your Highness, Lord Fandral has escaped! We can’t find him.”

Thor took off running back towards Loki, grabbing a sword from a guard. He would protect her this time, and Fandral would be cut down.

The room was still dim and quiet when he walked in, his rustling waking up Loki from her slumber.

“Thor, what is it?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were-“

“Thor, behind you!” Loki screamed, and Thor lifted an arm and turned, getting a dagger stuck in his arm. Fandral growled, pulling back and attacking Thor again. The prince kicked the man in the stomach, sending him back into the hallway. Blood dripped from his wound as he shut the door to their room again.

When he got a good look at Fandral, Thor realized that something was very wrong. His old friend’s eyes were completely black, with blood liquid dripping from them. He looked crazed, swinging the dagger back and forth.

“Why won’t you die, Odinson?!”

“What has happened to you?”

Fandral answered with a scream, rushing at Thor again. But he was ready this time, using his sword to knock the dagger from his hand. He knocked Fandral back against the wall, holding the sword to his neck.

“Fandral! Listen to me!”

“Fandral is dead! I’m the only thing left!” The thing inhabiting Fandral spoke a deep and cracked voice that sounded almost demonic. By now Laufey, Odin, and a group of guards were on their way, but Thor was still on his own.

“What did you do to my friend?!”

“I used your precious friend to kill your party! But you got away! I wanted him to kill your family but his heart was too strong. But now I’m in control!”

Out of nowhere, Fandral pulled out another knife, digging it into Thor’s shoulder. With a pained groan, Thor let him go, dropping the sword and falling on the ground. Fandral followed, pinning him to the floor.

“I’ll kill you and then I’ll rip the baby from your wife’s belly while she watches!!”

With his knife still stuck in Thor’s shoulder, Fandral picked up the sword to finish the job. He lifted and made to cut Thor’s head off when Loki put her hands on each side of his head. She spoken an ancient and Fandral’s eyes mostly cleared. For a moment, Thor saw his friend again.

“My friend, help me!” Fandral’s body shook violently.

“Thor, the curse is too deep. I can’t dispel it.” Loki whined, using all her power to hold the curse at bay.

Thor pulled the knife out of his shoulder and dug it into Fandral’s chest. He and Fandral looked into each other’s eyes, and he saw his friend again.

“I’m sorry…” Fandral whispered, blood coming from his mouth. He placed his hands on top of Thor’s, pushing the knife in further. Their foreheads touched as Fandral let out his final breath. Thor turned to his friend’s body could land beside him. His vision went blurry as he heard Odin and Laufey arrive.

Loki screamed, holding her belly and falling to the floor.

**

Thor woke up in one of the healing rooms, arm and shoulder bandaged up. He sat up immediately, looking side to side for his wife.

“Loki! Loki!” A healer came to his side, trying to calm him only for Loki’s yell to be heard.

“She’s in labor, my lord.”

“Take me to her, please!”

The healer nodded, helping him off the healing table.

“I can’t!” Loki yelled, squeezing her father’s hand tightly.

“Just breathe Loki, just bre-“

“Shut up!!” She screamed, almost kicking the healer between her legs. “Where’s my husband?!”

“I’m here Loki, I’m here.” Thor replaced Laufey, taking his wife’s hand and kissing it.

“I can’t do it, Thor, I just can’t.”

Another contraction hits her and she whines, burying her face in his neck.

“You can Loki. I’m right here with you my beloved.” Thor kissed the top of her head and let her squeeze the hell out of his hand.

“You’ll have to start pushing soon my lady.” The healers took care of her well and had been since her labor started.

When it was time, Loki groaned and yelled with every push, cursing at Thor and everybody else in the room. Soon the cry of a baby filled the room.

“You did you. You’re so strong my love, such a wonder.” Thor praised her, kissing her head as Loki caught her breath again. The healers worked quickly, helping Loki deliver the placenta and letting Thor cut the cord.

“Give me, give me my baby,” Loki whined, holding out her hands. The healer gives her the bundle, and she finally smiled again. She held her baby to her chest, beckoning Thor to come and he hugged them both.

“Our sweet little baby.”

“We have to name him now, darling.”

Loki looked at their baby, holding his tiny little hand and kissing it.

“Magni. Our mighty little one.”

“Magni it is. I love you Loki, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Thor. Are you alright?”

“Fine, now that we’re safe.”

**

They didn’t sleep until the early hours of the morning, Loki finally passing out from exhaustion and Thor from all the excitement. Laufey took Magni for the short time they were both asleep. He was a cute and chunky baby, with a mound of curly black hair on his head. Laufey sat on a chair with his grandson while Loki and Thor snored the day away on the bed.

They gave Fandral a proper farewell later that day. Thor mourned the loss of his friend, swearing to find out what curse had infected his heart.

**

“Loki, you must put him in the crib.”

“No, he’s fine right here.”

Loki laid on the bed, letting Magni sleep beside her. Thor had moved the crib right beside their bed at her request, but now she didn’t want to put him in it.

“He’ll be more comfortable in the crib.”

“Then why don’t you get in the crib. We’ll stay here.”

“Loki..”

Loki pouted, looking up at Thor and whining.

“But he’s my little baby.”

“He’ll be right next to you. Come now.”

Thor scooped up their little boy carefully, trying not to wake him up. He placed him slowly into his crib and Magni slept through it all. He turned off the lanterns and got in bed with Loki, though she was still frowning at him. She still cuddled up to him under the covers and kissed him goodnight. Still tired from last night’s events they fell asleep quickly.

Magni’s cries woke them up a few hours later, and Loki practically climbed over her husband to get to their baby. Thor groaned as she kneed him in the stomach and sat back up. Loki picked Magni up and sat back into Thor’s lap. She took off one strap of her nightgown, and Magni quieted down as he latched onto her breast. Thor rested his head on her shoulder, holding his arms underneath Loki’s.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I feel like I just pushed a stone from my womb. Look at how big he is, I can’t believe it.”

“He’ll be a fine warrior when he grows up, that’s for sure.”

“Don’t talk about growing up. He’ll be my sweet little baby forever.”

Thor chuckled, kissing her cheek.

“I’m sorry about your friend. I tried to save him. I really did.”

“I know you did. I think Fandral was already gone by then. May his soul finally rest.”

Loki hummed, wiping the excess milk from Magni’s lips as he released her nipple. He was burped and rocked back asleep. Loki attempted to put him back in bed but Thor placed him back in the crib.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be working on a part three! What would you like to see?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending can also be a beginning. Loki and Thor look for the origin of the curse while raising their baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long to post! I lost the plot a little bit and had to rewrite lol. Please enjoy! Also apologies for any mistakes or errors, I'm a horrid editor.

Loki and Magni stayed in their rooms for the first week after the baby’s birth. Frigga insisted that she come inside but Thor followed Loki’s wishes of having no guests. Thor came in and out of the rooms, always coming back to Loki doting on their baby boy. She wanted to make Magni comfortable, and solidify their bond before letting him into the public eye.

Loki carried their baby to breakfast after that week, much to the delight of Frigga. She doted on the little baby while Loki got a moment to relax. Thor spoiled Loki, piling food onto her plate and making sure her cup was always full. After breakfast, they went for a walk in the garden, Thor holding Magni protectively to his chest. It amazed him how something so tiny held so much of his heart. Loki had her arms wrapped around him as they walked.

“My father will be heading back to Jotunheim soon.”

“Will you miss it?”

“Of course. I’ve spent my entire life in Jotunheim. But I can learn to love it here, as long as you two are with me.”

“We’ll visit soon, I promise. I want Magni to know about his mother’s homeland as well.”

Loki smiled, enjoying the sun on her skin and the warmth of her husband. Magni cooed and babbled, grabbing at his father’s long hair.

“I’d like a place to practice my magic. And a library, for all my books.”

“Of course Loki, anything for you.”

“Oh, I love it when you say that!”

\---

Just a week later Loki’s library was created, using an empty meeting hall. Thor led the refurbishing, creating it just the way that Loki liked. Neighboring kingdoms sent books and scrolls as a wedding/newborn present and they quickly filled the shelves. In a bit over a month, the library was finished and Thor could finally reveal it to his beloved.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Thor led his wife by the hand to the library, while Loki held Magni in the other arm.

“They’re closed, I promise!” Loki wanted nothing more than to peek, but she keeps her promise.

“Just a few more steps…” He opened up the door, leading her inside. “And, open!”

When Loki opened her eyes she squealed, handing Magni off to Thor so she could explore her new library.

In the center of the library sat two lounging chairs and Loki’s desk. Thor had made it by hand with dark wood, elegant and sturdy with sculpted legs in the shape of rearing horses. There were golden accents around the edges and on the drawers.   
  


Three of the four walls had bookshelves, and the two opposite each other were filled floor to ceiling with books that had been gifted or moved from the royal library.

“I left the last shelves empty so you could fill them yourself.”

“Thor, I love it! My own personal heaven!”

Loki gave Thor a big kiss, hugging him and Magni close. Thor was so happy that his wife enjoyed her new haven. He knew that she would make good use of the library every chance that she got.

That night, Loki brought Magni’s bassinet into the library and started picking through the books while the baby slept. The curse that affected Fandral was like something she had never seen before. The man was black blood dripping from his eyes was an image burned into her mind for the rest of her days. Realizing that all the things he did to them were because of a curse made her feel for him. Being forced to attack your friend, with the only option to stop being death.

She found some books specifically about curses and started there. While there were a few things that partially fit what she knew about the curse but nothing that convinced her. She began writing a letter to her father, asking for him to describe the curse to his oldest advisor, a sorcerer that taught Loki everything she knew. If anyone would know what the curse was, it would be him.

“Loki, are you still in here?” Thor walked through the door, looking tired and ready for bed. Loki sighed happily because he looked so handsome in his nightclothes.

“I’m almost done, darling.”

“Whatever it is, it can wait until the morning. Come on now.”

Loki pouted, but Thor didn’t notice as he picked up the bassinet and started walking back to their rooms. She put her things away and locked the library, following behind her very sleepy husband.

\--

As much as Thor wanted to stay with Loki and Magni all day, he had to return to his duties. Training, council meetings, and hours of study that he had missed. He was happy to have a sort of routine, but he felt like he was missing out on his baby boy at times.

He woke up one morning, rolling out of bed to clean up and dress for the day. Loki was still curled up in their bed and Magni was asleep in his crib so Thor moved around quietly. He headed to their bathing room and freshened up. He tried to let the sleepiness he still felt roll off him but it seemed that he got even more tired with every passing second. He slipped his robe back on and walked back to their room.

Loki was awake and had moved a still sleeping Magni onto the bed. Her smile was inviting if not a little mischievous.

“Thor, aren’t you tired? Come lie down with us.”

“I have too..” Thor let his sentence die off, getting back into the soft and comfortable bed.

“We’ll send a message that says you’re taking the day off. Rest.”

“Did you..put a spell..”

“Shh, go back to sleep.”

And Thor fell into a calm, happy sleep. When he woke up again the bed was empty and the curtains were drawn up. Magni was cooing in his crib, teething at a toy while Loki and a servant were bringing in food. Thor got out of bed, stretching and yawning. Loki put the plate down on their table and came to give him a kiss and a hug.

“Good morning darling, did you sleep well?”

“All thanks to you, my little witch.” Thor gave her a big hug, kissing down her cheek and her neck. They parted and Thor went over to the crib to pick up his beautiful baby. Magni giggled and cooed at his father, who held him in his arms and kissed his chubby little cheeks.

“He’s gotten so big already!” Thor sat down, tickling Magni’s tummy. Loki served them both and poured water.

“Carrying him around is quite the workout, so you’re not the only one that’s training.”

Thor settled Magni in his lap, careful as he started eating with one hand.

“I think I might have a lead on what exactly cursed Fandral.”

“You found something?”

“I’ve narrowed it down, but there is still a long way to go. It doesn’t seem to be Asgardian in nature, so there is the possibility that this from an enemy kingdom. But it could also be a curse that was lost in translation. If someone from Asgard did cast this, they could have been attempting something else,” Loki took a sip from her glass, looking over at her husband with a sad expression.

“Still, I will keep looking until I find something more solid.”

“Don’t push yourself Loki.”

“Oh, it’s the least I can do Thor. He was your friend.” Thor passed Magni over to her, kissing Loki’s head as he did. She started to breastfeed Magni, careful not to get crumbs on him as she chewed on a roll.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been so busy lately, leaving you here with our baby.”

“I know you have princely duties and things. At least I have little Magni to keep me company. Though I do miss you some days.”

“I miss our old life,” Thor admitted with a sigh. He would probably be hunting or making repairs on the cabin now, while Loki made her potions and tended to the garden.

“I miss it too.” Loki placed her hand on Thor’s, intertwining their fingers.

“I’ll make more time for you, both of you.”

There’s a knock on the door and Thor calls them inside. A page opens the door and peeks his head in.

“Your majesties, Lady Loki has been requested by the Queen.”

“Oh alright, give me a few minutes.” Loki let Magni drink his fill before burping him and passing him back to Thor and getting herself ready. She kissed him goodbye and headed to the Queen’s quarters.

Thor finished his breakfast and sat down on the designated play area, covered in soft rugs and furs. Magni grabbed at his toys and played while Thor watched over him fondly. He wished that he could spend all his days doting over his dear child. Part of him wondered if Loki would like to have another baby someday. Thoughts for another day.

Not too long later another the same page arrives.

“Your majesty…you have been requested by Lady Loki.” The page looked a little scared, so Thor scooped up Magni and headed towards his mother’s quarters.

Before he even reached the door he heard shouting, both from Loki and his mother. He hesitated for a moment before opening the door and stepping inside.

“How dare you do this without my permission!” Loki was standing off to the side, arms crossed and expression extremely angry.

“I wasn’t aware that trying to help my daughter in law needed permission.” Frigga was seated but looked just as mad. There were three young women standing by the wall, looking very uncomfortable with the whole thing.

“Helping me?! You’re just trying to demean me. You think I can’t be a good mother!”

“Loki, what is going on?”

Thor walked over to his wife in hopes of consoling her, but the woman was on a rage.

“A wet-nurse! She wants me to pick out a wet-nurse.”

“Loki has the potential to become a proper sorceress. I simply wanted to help free up her time.” Frigga stated it plainly but Thor understood why the idea was so unbearable to Loki. She was an extremely devoted mother.

“You think that I can’t be a mother and a ‘proper’ sorceress? I am perfectly capable of handling myself.”

“Maybe now, but what about as Magni ages? You won’t be able to do much of anything. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, I occasionally used wet nurses after I gave birth to Thor.”

Loki turned to Thor, afraid that he would side with his mother.

“You should have at least asked first Mother, instead of just telling her to pick.”

“As the wife of the crown prince, Loki has responsibilities that she must fulfill. There is no time for her to just sit around with a baby. Surely your time in the woods didn’t make you forget.”

“My only responsibilities are to my child, my husband, and myself. The only reason I am here is because my husband was dragged back to Asgard in chains! Send these women away and stay out of my life.” Loki talked to the Queen like no one, not even Thor, would dream of. She took Magni from Thor’s arms and walked out, leaving the room in a stale silence.

The women followed close after her.

“How dare you let your wife talk to me like that.” Frigga crossed her arms and looked straight into Thor’s soul. It only made Thor feel angry.

“I understand my duties as the crown prince. But you cannot drag Loki into this. She is her own woman, and I won’t let you run her life like you ran mine.”

“Or what?”

“Or next time I disappear, no one will be able to find me.”

Thor left Frigga to think about his words and headed back to his wife.

When he returned to their room, Thor found a lump under the blankets crying.

“Loki?”

“Leave me alone!”

Magni cooed from under the blankets as Thor sat on the edge of the bed.

“I won’t let her treat you like that. I’m sorry that she did that to you. You are a wonderful mother to our child.”

“I hate it here Thor. I hate the stupid politics, the facades, I just hate being royal!”

Thor’s heart sank. He didn’t want Loki to be unhappy here with him. He had promised to make her happy for the rest of her days, and yet she was crying under the covers.

“I won’t make you stay here if you are so unhappy.”

Loki lifted up the blanket so he could see her crying face.

“If I leave you I’ll die, I’ll just die Thor!”

Thor got under the blankets as well, putting Magni in the middle of them.

“Loki, my love.”

Thor reached out into the dark and touched Loki’s face.

“I love you so much Thor, I only want to be with you. I wish we could have stayed hidden away forever.”

“I do too. I miss our life so much, just as you do. But I made you a promise that I would make you happy. I would sooner tear this kingdom down then leave you upset like this.”

Magni tugged on his father’s clothes, chewing on the sleeve.

“I don’t care what happens or how my parents try to meddle. You and Magni are the most important things in my life and I will take care of you.”

“I know you will,” Loki sniffled, kissing Thor’s palm “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Thor let Loki dry her tears and fix herself before pulling the covers back. Her eyes were red, her hair was in disarray, and Thor still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Loki picked up Magni and set him in her lap so Thor could squeeze in close to her side.

“I don’t want Magni to grow up and not truly know his parents. I feel like I barely even knew my own father until I was a teenager. My mother was rarely there in my childhood, I don’t remember much about her until she passed. Thor, I just want to be a family. A real one, not a royal one.”

“We will be a real family, I swear Loki.” Thor prayed to the gods above that he would be able to keep his promise, even if it meant running away from his crown. He kissed her head and kissed Magni as well. He loved his family more than anything.

\--

“Thor, come and look at this.”

Loki sat at her desk in her personal library, going over letters sent by various other royal sorcerers from many kingdoms. Thor was sitting with Magni in a sling and reading him a storybook from his youth. He walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder.

“One of my teachers found this for me. From what I told him about Fandral’s affliction he believes it is an ancient curse that he encountered as a boy. He calls it the Black Fog. Meant to be an invocation of truth, it can instill a rage in the victim’s heart that will increasingly heighten until it eats them up from the inside.”

Sounded about right. Thor hadn’t even noticed Fandral’s increased irritation until it was too late to stop it.

“The person that casts the curse must have pure intentions, or the curse will backfire and ruin the afflicted person. But it can also be cast with the intention of hurting someone. It’s like every time I find an answer I am left for more questions.”

“Who? Asgard has a lot of enemies, but few that would go so far. As for a truth spell, Fandral hardly had anything to hide.”

“At least we’re getting somewhere,” Loki’s hands were stained with ink from writing and reading letters for hours on end. Since she had gotten a lead on the curse, she wanted to learn more as quickly as possible. “But I fear we may have a bigger problem.”

“What is it?”

“The spell that my teacher found always backfired on the caster. We might have someone else looking to hurt you in our midst.”

“Surely they would have made themselves known by now as Fandral did.”

“Perhaps, but it’s not like there’s a time limit on things like this. Especially if the caster is aware of what happened, they could be hiding it.” 

“Is there any way to track the curse back to its originator?”

“Unless they choose to show themselves, I don’t believe there is a way to track the curse. Have you noticed anyone acting strange towards you?”

“Not really. Father has been pressing me to keep my head down and train more, so I haven’t been around anyone besides my trainers and tutors.”

“I haven’t noticed anything either.”

“Darling, you only ever leave our room to come here.”

“Well, I could see something in the hallway.”

Despite the situation, Thor chuckled. Still, he was worried that there were more cursed beings trying to get to him and his family.

“Maybe you and Magni should go and stay with your father for a while.”

“You can’t be serious. I’m staying with you.”

“Loki, if your theory is right someone could attack at any moment. I don’t want you two to be in danger because of me.”

“Someone could just as easily attack us there. We don’t know who the perpetrator is. Don’t send me away Thor, I need to be with you.”

Thor knew that Loki was right. Not only would his heartache at being away from his family, but Loki would also prove to be the greatest ally to him when things went South. So he relented and Loki worked until the moon sat high in the sky.

**

The next day Loki graced the dining room with her and Magni’s presence. Things were still tense with her and Frigga, but the Queen had promised to stay out of her mothering business so Loki said she would “occasionally” come to family dinner. Thor and Loki were seated first but were surprised that only Frigga showed up.

“Is father alright?”

“He’s fine, but he insisted on taking dinner in his rooms. I tried to get him to reconsider but he just snapped at me.”

Loki and Thor exchanged a quick glance at each other, and Thor continued with his questioning.

“You haven’t noticed anything else strange about him, have you?”

“Well, he’s been a little more standoffish, but that could just be because of what happened with Fandral. You know how your father gets.”

“Surely we would have noticed something more by now, wouldn’t we?” Loki questioned, wrapping an arm around Thor’s.

“As you said, there’s no time limit.”

“What are you talking about?” Frigga was confused at the separate conversation the two were having.

“Loki has been researching the curse that took Fandral from us..”

“And you believe Odin has something to do with it? Nonsense! You think that I wouldn’t know that by now?” Frigga snapped at both of them, scaring one of the servers when she yelled.

“We’re simply trying to solve what happened to my friend, mother.”

“Thor, what has happened to you? You’ve become so disrespectful since..”

“Since me?” Loki interrupted. Thor placed a hand on her, not wanting to get into it at the dinner table.

“Well, yes. I don’t know what you did to my son, but he is not the man he was when he left for Vanaheim.”

“Because he has put his family before his crown, and you’ve been taught not to like that.”

Frigga grimaced, standing up from the table.

“I think I’ll have my dinner in my rooms as well.” She turned and left, and Thor kept himself from calling out to her.

“You two will never get along, will you?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I know she’s a sweet woman. But she thinks with her crown, not with her heart. Everything for her king and country. I just don’t like that.”

“I know darling, I know.” He kissed her hand, and they finished their dinner in peace. Thor shook the idea of his father having anything to do with this out of his mind, but Loki just couldn’t let it go.

__

Thor was no stranger to nightmares, but recently they had gotten more and more unsettling.

_He was plunged back into time, to their cabin burning to the ground. Thor is stuck to the ground with chains and the more he struggles the tighter they got._

_Fandral is almost unrecognizable. Black blood pours from his eyes, ears, and mouth as he screams unintelligibly. He is gripping Loki by her neck and his sword is right on her pregnant belly. Thor’s scream is silent as the sword cuts her down. He begins to sink into the ground as his wife and child bleed out._

Thor wakes up from the bloody nightmare with a start, almost reaching for dagger before realizing that he is safe and at home. He turns to his left and Loki is fast asleep next to him. She looks gorgeous in her nightgown with her hair splayed out on the pillows. He turns to his right and Magni is sleeping peacefully in his crib.

Still, the dream has shaken him to the core. He sits up in bed and covers his face with his shaking hands. How could his mind betray him like this? Showing him images that would break him down and keep him up at night. 

“Thor?”

He hadn’t even heard Loki wake up and sit up next to him. Her cool hands felt like ice on his overheating body.

“What’s the matter, my love?”

“I had a horrible dream. I thought I lost you both. They just keep getting worse..”

“Oh, Thor. Why didn’t you tell me?”

She moves his hands so he can see her face, and she’s shocked to find tears wetting his cheeks. Loki quickly kisses the tears away and pulls him closer. He finally relaxes, resting his head on her chest and wrapping his big arms around his wife.

“I don’t know what I would do if I had lost you. It haunts me.”

“You won’t ever have to be without me, I promise.” She used two fingers to lift his chin and look into his eyes.

“Shall I give you a good dream?”

Thor let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Please, Loki.”

She whispered an incantation, pressing two fingers on his forehead and laying him back down. Thor was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_The sun shined brightly through the window, waking Thor up. Immediately, he knew that he was in their home. Their little cabin in the Jotun woods. He rolled out of bed and peered out the window and found a large garden, abundant with fruits and vegetables. Loki was digging around in the soil when she looked up at smiled at Thor. Behind her, a toddler was playing around in the dirt. Thor could tell that it was Magni as a pudgy little boy. Thor felt his heart flutter as Loki scooped the little boy up and had him wave at his father. Thor waved back, and then he heard the fussing of a baby behind him._

_He turned to the crib that just materialized, peering over the edge. The little baby was cooing and making grabby hands towards Thor, who picked him up and cradled him in his arms. There was no doubt that this was their baby with green eyes and little blonde curls. Thor’s heart was happy._

Thor woke up and felt lighter than he had in weeks. He was alone in bed but could hear Loki humming a song not too far away. He stretched and sat up in bed, turning to her voice. She was rocking Magni, smiling at Thor when their eyes met. She put the baby back in his crib and walked back up to her husband. She looked stunning in her nightgown, the silk catching the sun just right. Loki straddles him, setting herself in his lap.

“Good morning, how did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully, I had the most interesting dream.”

“Mhm.”

“There was this beautiful woman,”

Loki giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Oh, do tell me more!”

Thor chuckled and put his hands on her thighs, rubbing at the soft skin he found there.

“Just gorgeous, with hair black as night and eyes like emeralds. She had this kind of smile that made me melt.”

He kissed her.

“She gave me two beautiful children, filled my life with joy and I promised to love her until my last breath.”

“Does this mean you’ll say yes to another baby?”

“Was that your plan the entire time?!” Thor faked shock, laying back on the bed and bringing her down with him.

“No…It was just a thought.” Loki smiled, that mischievous smile that told Thor he wasn’t getting out of this situation the victor.

“We’ll let Magni get a little older, then, maybe we can think about another child.”

Loki thought this was an acceptable answer and relaxed on his chest.

“I suppose we’ll just worry about one baby at a time..”

His warm fingers caressed her back, drawing circles and spirals. Thor kissed her again and again, and they laid together until Magni began to fuss again.

\--

Despite the calmness that they had found, Loki was still bothered by the idea of the curse. With Odin not coming out of his room in weeks she felt that she had to get to the bottom of this before it was too late. Thor was listening to his mother and ignoring the situation, but Loki had to know what was affecting the king.

She prayed that it was nothing, simply a sickness or tiredness, even if her heart told her the truth. The king was hiding something.

One evening when Thor was away, she put Magni to sleep and had one of the nurses watch him, pretending that she was nursing a migraine.

A simple cloaking spell got her through the guards, letting her slip into Odin’s hall with ease. She immediately went to his office, where much of the king’s business was done. With practiced stealth, she slipped through the door and walked inside.

The office was in disarray with papers and books ripped up and tossed around the room. Odin was pacing back and forth, mumbling and clenching his fists. Even from here, Loki could feel the evil energy coming from Odin. From the moment she met him she had felt strange about Odin, and now there was no doubt that his heart was cursed as well.

Her heart hurt for Thor. She knew that he loved his father, and she wasn’t sure that she could cure him of this affliction.

“My own son, disobeying me. What’s the use of him if he can’t follow my instruction.” Odin was rambling on and off about Thor.

Loki felt that she should go and get her husband before Odin did something rash. When she walked out, she slipped on a piece of paper and made a noise. Even with her cloaking, Odin knew she was there now. He pulled out a sword and ran at her, and Loki took off, letting her cloaking fall as she exited into the hallway.

“I’LL CUT YOU DOWN, YOU DAMN WITCH!”

Loki didn’t even look back, sprinting right through the guards and towards her rooms. There was nowhere else that she could go, with her baby sleeping away on her bed.

Behind her, Odin was shouting at the guards to chase her, but they hesitated enough to give her a headstart. Skirts fluttering and jewelry tinkling, Loki truly ran for her life.

She reached her door and slipped inside, slamming it closed and locking it. She instructed the nurse to help her move her wardrobe over the door as Odin slammed on it. She said a spell to reinforce the door but had no idea if it would hold against the curse’s rage. Then she sent the poor girl through the window into the garden, sending her to find Thor and send him their way.

Magni woke up during the fuss, crying and whining for his mother. Loki picked him up, keeping her breathing calm even as she worried for both of their lives. She took him to the bathing area and hid away in one of the cabinets.

“It’s alright sweetheart, Papa will be here soon. Don’t be scared.”

**

Thor was just about to saddle his horse when a nurse came running into the stables. She ran to him, stopping to catch her breath before speaking.

“My lord, the King has attacked princess Loki. She’s hidden in your rooms but I’m not sure how long the door will hold.”

Thor was running back towards the castle before she even finished her sentence.

He felt like an idiot. He should have listened to Loki. He shouldn’t have left her side while there was a curse on his life. He had put Loki in danger too many times.

Frigga was at the end of the hallway, with her own guards around her. She was distraught, more than he had ever seen her

“Thor, please don’t hurt him.”

“Mother, if he’s hurt her in any way..”

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. What has he done..” Frigga choked back a sob.

“What are you talking about? Did you know about this?”

“He told me he was looking for a cure!”

Thor felt anger like he had never felt before. Not only were Loki suspicions about his father were true, but his mother was also trying to cover it up. She tried to hug him but he stepped away from her touch.

“For once, just tell me the truth!

“Your father only wanted to keep test you. The spell was supposed to bring out the true feelings of whoever was afflicted. He tested it out on Fandral first, but I had no idea that he had been afflicted as well. He insisted that he had it under control.”

“You are the most powerful sorceress in all of Asgard?! How could you be so foolish?!”

“Thor, you must understand, your father only wanted the best for you! You are meant to be a great king!”

Thor let go of her, walking away and towards his father raging in the hallway.

“I’ve had to kill my friend, and now I have to kill my father. If this is what great kings do, I want no part of it.”

His footsteps seemed to echo down the hallway and for a moment Odin stopped his incessant banging. The guards around him were frightened and stepped back when Odin turned towards Thor. His eyes were black and he looked absolutely feral. Thor steadied himself and took his stance.

“You! This is all your fault!”

Odin, or whatever was controlling him, had a raspiness to his voice that made the guards fall back again.

“Father, if you’re in there, please listen to reason. It doesn’t have to end like this.”

“It can only end in blood!”

Odin charged him and their swords collided.

While Fandral had been a well-trained soldier, his mind had been clouded and his movements choppy during their last fight. With Odin, the king had not lost a step with his rage. With Loki in hiding, he couldn’t rely on her to help him if he fell again.

Odin swung in broad but fast motions. Thor had to spend all his time dodging rather than attacking. Some of the swings caught him, cutting up his arms and chests. The guards tried to back Thor up but were unsure about attacking their king or prince. Any guards that even got close were cut down by Odin. Thor used the temporary distraction to knock Odin back with a swift kick to the gut. It swayed the king slightly but he kept coming at him.

“Thor?!” Loki screamed from the door, only a few feet away. The door had scratch marks, both from Odin’s sword and hands.

“Stay inside Loki, I’ll handle this!”

“Please be careful!”

Thor could hear Magni’s crying from the other side and it pushed him further. His father had not only betrayed him, he had killed his friend and terrorized his small family. For that, he could never forgive him. For that, he would take his own father down.

Odin swung down and this time Thor’s sword was ready, crashing blades together with a deafening bang. Odin’s sword flies into the air and Thor drives his sword deep into his father’s abdomen.

“No!!” Frigga screamed from down the hallway. Thor yanked his sword from Odin as the king fell to his knees.

Like before, the curse cleared for a moment. Odin’s eyes filled with tears as he looked at his wife, on her knees, and struck with grief. He looked up at his son, mouth open but no words coming out.

“May the Gods be with you on the other side,” Thor said it like a prayer, before giving the final blow.

Odin’s head fell from his body and landed with a soft crash.

Thor stumbled and fell backward as his wounds finally hit him. His shirt was cut up and drenched with blood.

Frigga stepped right past her son and cried for her husband, holding his head in her lap protectively.

Thor closed his eyes, almost succumbing to the blood loss when he felt cold hands on his face.

“Thor, my love?” Loki’s voice cut through the rushing in his head and he tried to look at her.

“Are you safe?”

“I’m alright, and Magni is too. Rest. I’ll take care of you.”

Thor knew that he was safe in her hands, and he fell asleep.

__

Thor woke up days later and felt as if it had all been a dream. He was in bed, with Magni beside him and Loki sleeping on the other end of the bed. The princess was fast asleep but the baby was up and kicking his little feet up in the air and teething on a bracelet. When he noticed Thor moving around he smiled and cooed. Thor swore he heard him say ‘Papa’.

He picked the baby up, placing his belly down on his chest. Magni giggled and tugged on Thor’s beard, carefully examing his face with chubby little hands.

It suddenly hit Thor that his father was dead. That he had killed him with his own sword. He was surely going to be called a murderer and a traitor to his country. He would most likely be banished from Asgard, never allowed to return.

But looking at his son, touching his skin and hearing his voice, Thor didn’t care. He would do it again if it meant his family would be protected.

“You’re awake.” Loki’s sleepy voice made him smile, and she scooted closer to kiss her husband. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore, but alive.”

Magni laid down on his father’s chest, head resting on top of his beating heart.

“Your mother has taken the crown. She says as soon as you are fully healed we must stand before her. Your own mother, she’s threatening to banish you.”

“Let her. I protected my family and I regret nothing.”

Loki brushed back his hair and kissed him again.

“I sent a message to my father and he should be here in a few days.”

Thor let Magni down so he was lying between them and turned to face his wife. She was smiling but he could see the sadness in her eyes. She must have been worried sick while Thor was in recovery.

“You’re such a strong woman, Loki. What would I do without you?”

“Died by the riverside, I suppose.” Loki wrapped her arms around him, careful not to squish Magni.

“You’ve suffered so much because of me.”

“But every time I’ve been in trouble, you’ve been there to save me. To save us.”

“And I’ll do it again, for the rest of our lives.”

\--

Days later Thor was mostly healed and Laufey arrived. Thor was summoned to the throne room and Loki stayed by his side. Magni stayed with his grandfather while his parents stood before the Queen.

Frigga just didn’t look right sitting upon the king’s throne. She was not the soft and caring woman that Thor knew when he was a child. Time changes us all.

“Thor, son of Odin. You have been charged with the unforgivable crime of murdering our beloved king. From this day forward you will be stripped from your position as crown prince and banished from Asgard for the rest of your life.”

Tears spilled over her eyes as she made her declaration. Loki felt for her, sure that she would be the same if she ever lost her husband. She wrapped her arms around Thor’s and squeezed tightly.

Thor let out a breath, bowing his head down.

“I take full responsibility for my actions. I will go willingly and never step foot on Asgardian soil again.”

Thor looked at his mother one last time before he and Loki walked out of the throne room and out of the castle.

Laufey’s caravan with all their personal items was waiting patiently for them. The king of Jotunheim held his grandson, making silly faces at the giggling little boy.

“Father, we’re ready to go.”

“Never really liked this country anyway, no offense Thor.”

“None taken.”

Thor and Loki climbed into the carriage, and Thor took one last long look at the place he grew up.

He smiled because now he was going home.

\--

_Sometime in the future_

Thor is tired from a day working in the fields. It’s harvest time, and preparations have to be made for the coming cold fronts. He spent most of the day picking beans and digging up potatoes. But it felt good to work for his food. Now, he needed a bath and a good night’s rest.

He was greeted to the warmth of home and the smell of a freshly made stew. When he reached the living room of their cabin he found Loki and Magni sitting together. Magni, two years old now, had his head pressed against his mother’s big pregnant belly. He was laughing and whispering.

“Papa, the baby is kicking me!” Thor chuckled and kneeled down beside them. He took Loki’s hand and kissed it. Loki smiled down at him and placed her hand on her belly as well. Sure enough, he felt tiny kicks from the growing baby.

“He’s very energetic, isn’t he?”

“He wants to play!” Magni giggled, jumping off the seat to hug his father. He was such a happy little boy, who loved his parents and wanted to be a good big brother.

“He’ll be out very soon, and then you two can play together.” Loki hummed, rubbing her belly as well. “But first, bathtime! Both my boys are stinky!”

Thor stood up, holding Magni with one arm.

“Let’s clean up so we can eat!”

“Eat! Eat!”

After Thor scrubbed himself and Magni cleaned they joined Loki at the dinner table. When they left Asgard, Laufey had their cabin rebuilt closer to the castle. They were welcome in the city and Loki worked part-time as a healer and Thor worked the fields and hunted game. They lived the peaceful life that they dreamed of along with their bubbly little boy.

They ate their stew up and then went back into Magni’s room to play. The little boy was spoiled with toys from his parents and grandfather. Tonight they played knight and dragon. Magni played the knight, Thor was the dragon, and Loki was the damsel in distress happily reclined on the bed with her big belly.

They played until Magni started yawning, and tucked him into bed. Loki read him a storybook until his eyes drooped and he fell asleep. Thor helped Loki back up and they headed back to their room, leaving Magni’s door open a crack.

“Tired?” Thor questioned as he helped Loki to bed.

“Extremely. Magni likes to jump off things and this baby is play fighting on my stomach. And Father wants me to go to the castle next week. Busy, busy, busy.”

Thor chuckled, getting comfy in bed with his beloved. He wrapped an arm around her and cuddled close.

“We’ll worry about it tomorrow.”

“Right. Good night my love.”

“Good night, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
